


Hands on experience

by Leah_Red



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blame the symbrock server, Faun Eddie, M/M, Naga Venom, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: The symbrock discord server... it is a hot mess, and it is my new home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The symbrock discord server... it is a hot mess, and it is my new home.

Eddie yawned and stretched in front of his bathroom mirror. His new reflection still startled him sometimes. Pale amber freckles marked his face now, and the end of his black nose glistened wetly in the sun that snuck in through the frosted glass of the bathroom window. His ears flicked at the sound of Venom moving in his sleep out in the living room. After a night of phenomenal sex (as usual), Eddie had woken up to see his partner curled up in a patch of sunlight in his favorite form, a massive black snake with shining scales. 

As much as he wanted to join him and get wrapped up in what felt like miles and miles of muscular tail, he had a meeting at the office that he had to get ready for. It always took him a while to get his glamour right, and he wanted to be extra careful this time. When he was in the office last, he had somehow missed glamoring his fluffy tail, and they still wouldn't let him hear the end of it. It didn't help that his first excuse was that it was a dare from his boyfriend... 

Eddie shook his head to clear thoughts. He might as well get started. 

He adjusted his stance, ready to take a deep breath and focus on his new source of magic, when he realized something felt... Different. He couldn't place it at first. There was no new appendages or anything... Though his thighs felt off somehow. Almost damp.

Eddie made a face. If he was still covered in magical fae cum he was going to be a little upset. He groped between his legs to check things out when his fingers brushed against something hot and moist. He froze. 

"You have got to be kidding me," he whispered. His deer-like ears flattened against his head as he moved his fingers again. There was no mistaking it this time. Between his legs, tucked neatly between his cock and balls, was a brand spanking new vagina.

Balancing with one hand on the edge of the sink, he repositioned his arm and let his fingertips explore. The fur- hair, it's hair not fur he interrupted himself- the hair on his outer lips was soft and downy, almost like velvet. When he pressed his fingers a little further inside, the soft sensation turned slick and warm.

He shivered as he felt between his labia, just getting used to the new sensation. It wasn't the first pussy he'd been around, obviously, but it was the first one where he'd been able to experience what it was like to push his fingers inside and pull them back out, glistening with his own natural lubricant.

Curiosity got the better of him. That could be written on his gravestone, it happened so often. He parted his full lips and slid his fingers into his mouth. A soft moan escaped when the taste hit him. It wasn't different from the times he'd eaten out women, but it was different, somehow more naughty, to taste himself. The experience reminded him of the first time he tasted his own cum.

"Fuck..." Eddie looked down at a slowly building erection. There was no way he was going to get to the office on time now.

Not used to the angle, he had to shift a bit to get his fingers, now slick with more than one bodily fluid, back inside himself. This time he could tell a difference as it felt much warmer down there. When he worked two fingers into his tight hole, he could feel more thick, smooth fluid coating them.

This was definitely something he could get used to. Even just two knuckles in he felt filled up. Imagining one of Venom's massive cocks working its way inside him made the hot walls of his pussy contract around his fingers suddenly, making him gasp.

Outside in the hall, the particular scent of Eddie's arousal settled on to Venom's flicking tongue. He slowly uncoiled from around himself and silently slithered towards the bathroom. Inside, Eddie was pushing his fingers in and out, gasping and moaning softly, obviously trying to hold back the sound. Venom pressed one eye at the door that was cracked open, watching...

Eddie had no idea that his other was watching, and watching closely. All he knew is that he was going to come, and soon. On one slide out, that was getting faster and faster the closer he got to climax, the back of his thumb brushed the small section of skin between where his lower lips parted and the base of his dick. A jolt of pleasure shot up his spine that made him arch his back and bite back an even louder moan.

Eddie pressed on that spot again, this time prepared for what he was going to feel. He panted softly as heat buildt up inside, this time in a different place than he'd ever felt before. Even though it was different, he was still sure that he was going to come soon. His tail was practically vibrating behind him it was flicking back and forth so fast. 

Finally, FINALLY, he started to come, back arching farther than it had so far and feeling his own walls contract around his fingers. He saw stars as he slowly started to come down, wet fluid dripping down the fur of his inner thighs.

Eddie leaned hard against the sink to catch his breath. When he looked down, he was shocked to see that he was still hard. Even though he had climaxed, it seemed he hadn't ejaculated. 

"Shit... what am I supposed to do now?" 

Black scales wound around his legs, startling him into a curse. A familiar opal eye met his in the mirror; Venom's coils around him tightened ever so slightly. 

"I think I can help with that," was whispered into Eddie's ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie leaned hard against the sink to catch his breath. When he looked down, he was shocked to see that he was still hard. Even though he had climaxed, it seemed he hadn't ejaculated.

"Shit... what am I supposed to do now?"

Black scales wound around his legs, startling him into a curse. A familiar opal eye met his in the mirror; Venom's coils around him tightened ever so slightly.

"I think I can help with that," was whispered into Eddie's ear.

"Oh fuck..." Eddie wasn't sure if he felt more relieved or embarrassed that Venom was seeing this. "Did you know this was going to happen?" he asked accusingly. 

Venom finally rested his head on Eddie's shoulder. The flick of his tongue on Eddie's cheek made him shiver. "Fauns are very proud of their ability to please a partner no matter what they want in sexual intercourse... I was wondering... hoping..." His black scales coiled tighter. 

Eddie clenched his eyes shut. "Come on, I'm gonna be late for work. I have an important meeting today." He was trying to shut out the feel of those scales around him, the memory of how they held him down and held him tightly the night before.

Vee changed forms in that subtle way that only he could. There was no real transition, no morphing from one state to another. He was just a large snake one moment and had huge arms wrapped around Eddie the next, a humanoid torso melding seamlessly into those same scaly coils. His dark skin contrasted with the soft tawny fur on Eddie's arms and chest. "I will complete your glamour for you... transport you right outside your office. You will be earlier than if you tried to stay here and work this out yourself." He pressed his slowly opening vent against the back of Eddie's thigh.

"Oh..." The heat released and the subtle prod of his cocks almost immediately eroded Eddie's insistence on trying to fix this 'problem' on his own. He felt his face flush and dampness spread between his legs. "Well... if you insist..."

"That is what I thought you might say." Venom pressed a kiss to Eddie's neck before nipping him with his fangs, careful not to release any of the toxins they were capable of delivering. He twisted the tail coiled around Eddie and forced his legs to part. One hand pressed hard against his chest, rubbing a nipple between thumb and forefinger, and the other slid down slowly to wrap around his cock. Venom only left it there a moment before pushing it between Eddie's thighs and sliding his fingers across the slick fluid that coated them.

Every moment that his fingers got closer and closer to his new pussy, Eddie tensed up just a little more. He felt like he might start to cramp if Vee didn't move things along. 

"As impatient as always," Vee murmured against his neck. His hand moved upwards and finally brushed against the swollen and sensitive lips. Kissing and nibbling across Eddie's neck and shoulder, he played with the slit until Eddie felt like each touch might bring him closer to another climax.

"Vee, please," he moaned breathily. Eddie shifted his hips, trying to do anything to get him to slip inside. He let out a shaky breath when two fingers finally parted his folds and a thick finger pushed inside of him. It was even better than doing it himself, he thought.

Behind Eddie, Venom was shifting his hips in almost the same way. Each moment had more length of his twin cocks exposed to rut against Eddie's ass. 

"So sensitive." He didn't really move his finger once it was inside. Eddie was sure that his goal was to drive him totally insane.

"I thought you were going to get me to work early," Eddie whined, voice rising in pitch and cracking at the end. He finally couldn't take it, and reached his hands down to push Vee's hand upwards and into him.

Venom wouldn't let Eddie boss him around that easily. Once he was shoved inside, he kept still, nothing but a warm finger inside him. He laughed softly as Eddie tried to move around him, squeezing and shifting to get some kind of movement. "Veeeeee," he moaned, breathy, desperate, needy.

"If you want me to fuck you, you have to behave. You know this." Venom loved seeing Eddie like this. If he hadn't actually promised to get him to work early he might just keep him there all day, wrapped up in his muscular tail and on the edge of orgasm for as long as he wanted. Instead, he had to keep a promise and get him off in time to make it to his meeting at the network. 

"Okay okay okay I'll be good," Eddie said quickly. He bit his lip and tried to go still, though his hips still twitched whether he wanted them to or not. 

"Good. Just what I wanted. " Vee took his free hand and pulled Eddie's chin to the side so he could kiss him. His thick, forked tongue wrapped around Eddie's for a brief second before pulling away. Eddie's eyes were almost totally black and dilated with arousal, licking at the string of saliva that connected their lips. 

Slowly his tail loosened from around Eddie's legs. He pulled his finger out of him slowly, crooking it at just the last second to excellent results. Eddie arched up on his toes, pressing hard against Venom. He shuddered and panted hard as he tried to figure out what happened. 

"Did I just come again?" he asked, voice dazed with pleasure.

"Most likely," Venom purred. "A new source of pleasure for you just appeared. New sensations are always more intense the first time, don't you think?" 

"I... uh..." Eddie couldn't really comprehend his point. His mind was still fuzzy on the edges from his second consecutive orgasm. "Sure." His knees wobbled and he worried he might fall down until Venom acted. He arched his tail to create a place for Eddie to lean back on and catch his breath. His legs splayed to either side of Vee's wide tail while he rested against his broad chest. 

Venom didn't give him much time to chill. He hooked his hands under Eddie's thighs and lifted him up. This was a relatively familiar position for Eddie and he didn't think anything of it until he felt the hot tip of one of Vee's cocks slide against his soaking pussy.

"Oh, fuck!" Eddie thought he couldn't come again so quickly, but just that almost brought him over the edge. He heard Venom laugh softly behind him, totally enjoying the show in front of him. Vee watched Eddie in the mirror, feeling like maybe he could bring one of these into the bedroom for next time.

Vee was kind enough not to insist on double penetration for Eddie's first time. They could work up to that. As he pressed inside Eddie, careful to move slowly, his other cock slid up between Eddie's legs and pressed hotly against Eddie's own. Venom hissed into Eddie's ear. "I want to see you touch us both"

Even as blissed out as he was, Eddie was quick to listen to him. He put his hands around both dicks, pressing them together. "Go easy on me," he begged. Feeling the familiar heat and slick skin of Venom under his hands made Eddie feel a little more at ease. It gave him something to focus on as Vee slowly lowered him on to his cock. Eddie briefly thought of their first time they fucked, when they repeated this act almost exactly, before the sensation of being filled to the brim blasted him away completely.

When Eddie's vision finally cleared, he saw Vee's wide bellyscales right under his thighs. His own cock was dwarfed by Venom's, and it took both his hands to wrap around both of them. "I thought you'd be too big," he said, panting softly. 

Venom switched the side of Eddie's neck kissed, and pressed a tender one to the corner of his jaw. "I am a shapeshifter, Eddie. I wanted to make you feel good, not hurt you. We will make it up to this size eventually," he assured him, looking down at their two cocks. "Get your hands moving or you won't make it in time."

Eddie shuddered, moaning softly when that just wracked his body around Vee, and started to move his hands up and down. He thought he might be prepared for what might be coming next, but there was nothing that he could get do to get ready for Venom tightening the grip on his thighs and lifting him up. Venom probably only lifted him a centimeter or two before sliding him back down and already Eddie was going to lose his mind. The sensation of any penetrative sex they'd had before this had NOTHING on this. No matter how much magic they used, his pussy was made for fucking and this proved it.

He was so struck with pleasure that he couldn't even really say anything. Normally Vee loved to tease little noises out of Eddie, building him up to an explosive climax that leave any neighbors deafened if they could hear it. But now Eddie was just trying to hold on to consciousness, alternating between holding his breath and panting heavily. Even his task of rubbing his hands up and down one of his favorite parts of Venom's anatomy was forgotten.

Vee kept up the movement and didn't let up for a second. He slowly started to lift Eddie higher, to snap his hips up at just the last second to make the a subtle slapping noise as Eddie's thighs hit his scales. After what seemed like an eternity Eddie finally realized he was getting fucked in a way he never had before and that just sitting there and taking it was boring. if there was anything Eddie Brock wasn't, it was _boring_.

Eddie forced himself back to his senses in time to see Venom in the mirror. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. His sharp white fangs were even more apparently over his dark lip, and Eddie didn't think there was any view of his partner that was better than that. He focused back on his hands and only let go for a moment- just long enough to hold a hand up to Vee's cheek. The naga knew that request well. Without breaking stride or even opening his eyes, he wrapped his tongue around Eddie's hand, covering it in his saliva. 

Once that was done with, Eddie brought it back down to slick up their cocks one more time. The pressure between his legs was manageable now, but he could still feel it building into another orgasm. This one was going to be even better than the first if he had anything to say about it. He closed his eyes and tried to use the momentum of Vee lifting and dropping him for his own work, keeping his hands twisting and moving around the both of them.

"Eddie..." Venom's voice was low and thick. He was close... precum dripped down from both of the cocks in Eddie's hands, but only one of them poured out enough to slide down Vee's scales and make the bathroom floor a veritable OSHA hazard in the making. "Eddie I want you to do something for me," he finally said, words almost slurred. 

"Yeah?" He thought he might finally have a grip on things, metaphorically and otherwise, trying to focus without feeling like he might come any second. He could do whatever Venom wanted him to do.

Venom's hot breath made a damp spot on his neck as he panted, adjusting the sweaty grip on Eddie's thighs. 

"I want you to come for me."

Any thought of trying to hold back an orgasm disappeared immediately at Venom's words. His sharp fangs punctured Eddie's neck the moment after he spoke, delivering the tiniest dose of toxin. If the bite itself didn't drive him over the edge, the poison that sped his heartrate and heighened his senses, now coursing through his veins, would. Eddie felt like things suddenly changed to slow motion.

His thighs and calves tensed up first, curling and gripping around Venom's tail. Next his back started to arch, making the back of his head press against Vee's collarbone. Finally he tried to grip his arms to his chest, to try to hold himself together, but just pulled the two cocks in his hands to his stomach, forcing hot cum to stripe his stomach and chest. All together it felt like that took minutes but he knew it was only a few seconds, if that. He thought he might have said Vee's name, but everything blurred and fogged over in his vision. 

Eddie closed his eyes as his body finally started to relax. The sensation of Vee's irridescent cum warming his insides was different this time, but the sound of it dripping to the tile floor as he was lifted off his cock was as familiar as ever. 

He kept his eyes shut as he felt Venom cradle him in his arms and start to clean him up. The tap ran warm water and Vee was careful to only wash in the same direction as Eddie's fur. As he wiped away the cum and sweat, Eddie felt him apply the magic that would hide his form and make him look human. 

Finally Venom finished and carried Eddie to the bedroom, setting him down on the soft sheets. "What do you think? Care to try that again when you aren't pressed for time?" A warm hand stroked his cheek and Eddie opened his eyes to see Vee's face right in front of him.

He nuzzled against Venom's hand and closed his eyes again. "I think I'm gonna be late for work after all."


End file.
